


Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy went from getting A's(s) togettin D's (pp)





	Bitch

Aight kid, you must be extremely horny to read a explicit fic on jimmy neutron, now, you can't say o while booting your lip

Louder bb


End file.
